A Little Something More
by SVUlover97
Summary: Elliot takes Jenna's shooting harder then Olivia thought he would. He leaves Olivia alone and broken. When he comes back will it be to late? Or will she let him love her or is someone else loving her? Olivia's new lover my not be who he seems. DICK WOLF OWNS SVU CHARACTERS *RATED M FOR SMUT*
1. Goodbye

_**Okay so I promised another E/O story. I've decided to do one I haven't tried before. So this is more drama filled, smut, angry and some romance. This takes place in the season 12 finale right after Elliot shoots Jenna. So review and let me know! Xox**_

Olivia looked at Elliot as he laid over the young dead girl. She never broke eye contact, she just stared at him and he just stared back at her. He was just sitting by her body, not moving. She got up and sat down in her chair as the EMTS came in. She just said there in shock. She didn't even know how to process what had just happened. She wasn't even the one that had shot Jenna. But she knew how hard Elliot must have been taking this. He had just shot a young girl, a girl that reminded him so much of his own daughter. He would take this hard, she expected him to. He finally stood up as they put Jenna in a body bag. He looked at Olivia with dead cold eyes. She knew from that point on he wasn't the same Elliot anymore. He would never be the same again.

"Elliot…" Cragen said as he stepped out of his office.

He raised his hand to him and turned and looked at Olivia once more and shook his head as he walked out of the squad room. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care at this point. He walked outside as the cold rain hit his body as he ran down the street. Olivia ran outside after him.

"Elliot! Stop!" She grabbed his arm as she caught up with him.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the building wall.

"No Liv. I can't I can't. I don't know what I just did but I can't. I can't with this job. I especially can't with you anymore. Now get the hell out of my face Olivia." He screamed as he turned away from her.

She stood there as the rain poured down on her. She pushed her head back against the wall and felt the hot tears fall from her eyes. She didn't even know what he meant. He wasn't making sense. She didn't know him anymore. He wasn't Elliot anymore. He wasn't her partner anymore, he wasn't the man she thought he was. She pushed off the wall and walked down the street and walked back into the squad room. Everyone stopped to stare at her, maybe they were staring because they felt bad for her…

"Benson." Tucker said as he walked in the room.

"What the fuck do you want? You came here to get one of our badges? Huh, like you seem to always try to fucking do. I am so not in the god damn mood for your stupid petty bull shit tonight."

"No I need to know where Elliot went."

"I don't know. I don't care."

She sat at her desk and starred at her hands and shirt that were lightly blood stained from Sister Pete. She sighed as she closed her eyes tight. She pictured what had happened over and over. It was like a flashing of images in her head. She tried to understand what Elliot meant by he can't with her. She didn't understand. She stood up and walked out of the squad room yet again. This time she wasn't coming back.

She walked out and seen Elliot sitting on her car. She didn't even look at him. She just climbed in and started the car. He quickly climbed in and looked at her soaking wet from the rain.

"What do you want Elliot? You are done with me remember?"

He just stared at her and didn't say anything. He actually wasn't really sure what to say. He knew what he should say but he didn't know if it was the right time. So he just stared at her.

"Okay either say something or get out of the car. I want to go home." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I…love…Nothing I'm sorry." He said.

He quickly looked away and climbed out of the car. She climbed out and stared at him.

"All you ever were good at was walking away El, that'll never change." She yelled over the rain.

He walked over to her and grabbed her face looking into her eyes.

"Stabler!" Cragen yelled.

He quickly pulled away from her and walked up to Cragen. She got into the car and pulled out and drove home. She didn't know what that was. She didn't know what he was even trying to say or do.

She pulled up to her apartment and shut the car off. She just sat in the car and stared outside. She wiped the tears that were now flooding her face. She threw her head back into the seat and punched the steering wheel and screamed.

"FUCK." She cried out as she put her head on the wheel.

She gathered herself and climbed out of the car. She got into her apartment and shut her door. She pushed her back against the door and slide down it has she cried out loud. She put her head in her hands as her sobbing got louder. Soon she felt herself falling asleep.

She was startled awake when someone was knocking loudly on her door. She stood up and wiped her eyes and opened it.

There he was standing in front of her. She didn't know what he was about to do or say. She just looked at him just as he did to her. They never broke eye contact. He didn't know what he was going to do as he stood there in front of her. He made a mistake by even trying to do anything earlier. He looked at her tired puffy eyes. He gave her a little smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked as they stood there.

"You look so tired and worn out, but still gorgeous." He said as he brushed some damp hair out of her face.

She rolled her eyes at him but eventually smiled.

"So what did tucker say?"

"Oh well I'm cleared…"

"That's good. Why do you not look happy about that?"

"Liv. I can't keep doing this job. It's a let down 24/7. I only keep doing it because it's all I have left in my pathetic life."

"What are you saying El? I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can Liv. You are stronger then I am, believe me. You have this burning passion. You seem to never get tired of this job. You never want to give up, this is what you want. I don't. I use to love this job but I stopped loving it a long time ago. I love you Olivia Marie Benson. I am in love with you. But, I can't do this job even if it's for you. I can't. I need time and whatever. I killed someone for you today. What's stopping me from doing that again? Nothing, so I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I'm going away for a while. Goodbye Olivia."

"Elliot you can't just leave me. You tell me you love me and leave. You can't just do that. You fucking can't."

"I'm sorry."

He walked away leaving her standing there alone and broken. He actually just killed her by walking away. She didn't even know what to do. She just stood there and watched him walk away…from her.


	2. I'm Sorry

_**A YEAR LATER:**_

Olivia hasn't heard from Elliot since he said goodbye to her. She was over it now. At least she thought in her head she was. She had a new partner, new boyfriend, and now a new life. She had started dating a guy named Mark Tyler a few months ago. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing with Mark but she liked him.

"Hey Nick, I'm headed home. Have a great weekend off." She smiled at her new partner as she walked over to the door to be greeted by Mark.

"Hello there gorgeous." He smiled down at her.

He was 6'5. Tan, blonde, blue eyes and thin but build.

"Hi there handsome, I didn't expect you till I got home." She said as she kissed him.

"I thought I would surprise you." He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked out as they said goodbye to everyone.

She snuggled up to his arm as they walked. They got to the car and she climbed in.

They got to her apartment and she walked up the stairs first. She got to the top and seen him standing there. She didn't know what to do. She just looked at him, staring seemed to be their thing.

"Olivia."

"Elliot."

Mark walked up behind her and seen him standing there.

"Hey you're the guy in the pictures with Liv."

"Mark sweetie. Can we have date night some other time? This is important."

She smiled.

"Of course baby, I'll call you later before bed." He kissed her and walked down the stairs.

She turned back to Elliot who was looking at her still. She rolled her eyes and got her keys out and unlocked her door and waved a hand towards the door motioning for Elliot to go in. He walked in and looked around seeing photos of Mark and her together on vacation and such.

"The beach photos are my favorite." She said as he picked up a photo.

"There's no photos of us anymore." He looked at her.

"No because there isn't us anymore El."

He nodded at her and sat down on the couch. He knew what he was going to say but now seeing a boyfriend he had some other things he felt like he should say. He just sat there waiting for the right words to come out of his mouth. He was actually thinking normally he would just jump right in and ramble on about shit. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore. So he just sat there, this time he didn't stare at her.

"I left. You found someone else. I was only gone a year. It takes you a year to get over someone you've been in love with for 12 years? "

"Elliot you left. You left me broken, you fucking left me alone to pick up the pieces. What did you expect me to do? You actually thought I would sit here and cry and drink? Yes that actually did happen for about 4 months. I was different after that. I changed and I hated myself. I hate you. I don't know who you think you are just coming back into my life. You're crazy to think I would even think about leaving a good guy for someone that's walked away."

He stood up and walked over towards her. He grabbed her face once more like he did that night he left her. But this time he crashed his mouth against hers. She didn't even try to fight it, she pushed up against the counter she was leaning against. She put her hands around his neck and fell deep into the kiss. They didn't pull apart until they heard someone knocking. She pulled away and looked at him.

She walked towards the door and opened it to see Mark.

"Mark." She swallowed hard.

"I forgot I ordered pizza. So here." He handed her the box.

She smiled and said goodnight.

She closed the door and put the box down toward on the counter. She looked at Elliot and shook her head.

"What? You didn't even attempt to pull way. So don't even stare at me like that, Ms. Olivia."

"You just come in here all Elliot and think you can just sweep me right off my feet? You kiss me, and possibly just made me ruin my relationship. But, that's okay as long as you get what you want right? Selfish prick, you haven't changed at all." She chuckled a little and looked at the floor.

"Olivia that isn't why I came here, I came here to tell you how stupid I was. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have came back. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." He turned to walk away.

She grabbed him and turned him around.

"No, don't you even fucking think about it. You don't get to leave this time. Do you fucking understand me Elliot? You do NOT get to leave this time. I'm tired of hearing you're sorry. You wouldn't have to say sorry if you would stop hurting me."

He nodded and just looked at her. She felt the tears running down her face as she stared at him. She couldn't stop them. She didn't want him to leave her again.

"You came back and brought back all these feelings I shoved deep down inside. I shoved them down so I could get through a day without crying, a day without you. If you leave again I won't be able to shove them back down in there. You will leave me and I'll let it kill me and bend and break me. So please don't leave me again. I don't think I can handle it again. Please." She begged as her voice cracked.

"You don't need me Olivia. Let me leave, I'm no good for you. I shouldn't have showed up this time. I should've stayed away. I'm sorry."

He opened the door and left. She stood there in shock. She felt like her body had gone numb for a while. She felt herself fall to the ground. She sat there and cried. She sobbed out loud. She heard someone knocking so she stood up and wiped her face.

When she opened it she was surprised to see Mark standing in front of her. She just looked at him.

"We need to talk Liv."

_**TBC…**_


	3. I Want You

_**I told you Olivia finds outs who Mark really is. I wonder if she'll shake him off. **_

"What do you need to talk about Mark? I told you I would call you." She laid a hand on his arm.

He slowly pulled away. He looked at her seriously.

"Why is that guy back? I thought he was gone? Olivia did you lie to me?" He grabbed her wrist and looked right at her. "I would hate to see what would happen to you if you lied to me." He said without blinking.

She gave him a dirty look and ripped her wrist from his tight grip.

"Do not fucking touch me like that again. I would hate to see what would happen to you. He was gone, I didn't lie. I have no reason to lie. He still is gone. So don't worry about him."

She turned to walk inside her living room. She looked back to see Mark still standing in the doorway like he had crossed some kind of line with her, which in fact he did. She rolled her eyes and waved him in. She walked to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She looked up at him as he walked over towards her.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I just don't want to lose you. You're one of the best things that as happened to me Liv. I'm sorry. I love you."

She shot up as he said those 3 words she didn't want to hear from him. She didn't feel the same, so she didn't know how to respond. She wondered if she should break it off with Mark because of the whole Elliot thing. She thought maybe she should tell Mark about the kiss. She sighed as she stopped thinking. She knew it would end badly if she kept the thoughts in her head.

"Mark…I don't feel the same way. I really like you but I'm not sure it's exactly love."

He shook his head as if he wasn't taking that as an answer.

"Oh Livvy don't worry you will love me." He smiled.

"Mark that's the problem, I love someone else. I love Elliot, I always have."

"You mean the guy that was here? Did you screw him?"

He grabbed her face, squeezing tight.

"No. I only kissed him. I didn't have sex with him I swear. Even if I did it isn't any of your business." She grabbed his hands and twisted his arm behind his back and threw him on the bed.

"Do not touch me again. Do you understand me Mark?" she asked as she twisted harder.

"Yes." He groaned in pain.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my apartment. Oh and by the way we are done."

She watched him walk out and locked her door behind him. She slid down the door and ran her fingers through her hair. She thought about the last time a man grabbed her like that. When she went undercover as she thought the images flashed back. It was like a never ending movie in her head. She jumped when she heard someone knocking.

She looked out the peephole and seen it was Elliot. She sighed in relief and opened the door.

As she opened the door she saw blood on his shirt and him holding his stomach.

"Help…me…" He said in breaths as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh my god El."

She grabbed him and laid him on her floor by the door. She grabbed her cell and dialed 911.

As she waited in the hospital waiting room, she had a million things going through her head. She thought about the possibility of him dying. She was thinking about who could've stabbed him. She instantly thought of Mark and knew it had to be him. She ran her hands over her face and wiped the tears. When she looked up she seen Mark standing there, he was wearing different clothes.

She walked over to him and punched him.

"You son of a bitch." She yelled as Cragen and Fin grabbed her.

She pushed their hands off of her and walked over to him. "I know you did this. You fucking piece of shit. You better hope he makes it out. "She turned to walk away.

"You have no evidence even if he did die, stupid bitch."

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around. She walked fast towards him and got right against his face.

"I don't need evidence. I'll kill you myself." She had a straight pissed off look on her face the whole time.

He attempted to grab her face but Elliot punched him from the side. Olivia looked over at him as he shook his hand in pain. He smiled at her and turned to walk out the hospital doors. She ran out after him and felt the cold rain hit her. She thought back to the night Elliot had almost kissed her. They were back in the same place they once were before.

"We are back here again." She shouted as the rain got harder.

"It seems we are."

"Only difference is I'm not letting you walk away this time. You aren't leaving."

He looked at her and shook his head. He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Is that so Benson?"

She walked up to him and pressed her body against his and kissed him hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck."

"I am willing to do this if you are. I will do this. I love you and I always have. I want you to love me. I want to let you love me. I want to be happy with you. But, more than anything I want you Elliot Stabler, you and only you." She smiled as her voice cracked.

He sighed and looked at her with those sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I want that to. I do. But, I don't think I deserve you anymore. I don't think I should be the one you have children with or wear white for. I'm not right for you. I know what I am saying is making you hate me and destroying you. I know that I brought all those feels up and you can't push them back down. I know the damage I'm doing, I do. So for that I'm sorry. But, maybe it's about time you start feeling your emotions and feelings. It's hard now, but I promise you'll be back on your feet in no time. You're Olivia Benson, nothing can break you unless you let it. I love you Olivia but this is the last you'll ever hear me say that. It'll be the last time you ever see me. I have to let you go." He wiped his eyes.

"You're a coward, I hope you know that."

He pulled away from her and walked away. This time she wasn't going to fight it. She was letting him leave. She thought maybe someday he'll want her. When the timing is better… Maybe…

_**I told you from the beginning this was not like my other stories. It is sad/depressing, so please spare me the reviews. They will be together but it'll take time. Reviews are welcome. Xox.**_


	4. I Never Thought

_**Okay so I understand I may have confused some of you with the stabbing. So I will be flashing back in this chapter. I was having a hard time writing this chapter. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. We might get a little EO in here (; xox**_

Olivia stood there watching him walk away. She didn't know if she should actually let him leave her or if she stop him. She wanted to stop him, she wanted to ask him to stay. She wanted him. But she knew he didn't want to be in her life.

"Elliot wait!" She yelled as she ran up to him.

"Olivia you need to let me go."

"I can't. I just can't let you leave. I'm sorry." She cried out loud

He grabbed her and pulled her into him hugging her. She sobbed into his shoulder. He let her as he rubbed her back. He didn't want to leave her. But he couldn't stay he knew it would be a bad idea. He loved her and she knew that at least he hoped she did.

"I'm sorry. I love you I hope you know that." He said as she pulled away from him.

"This time El I'm walking away." She turned around away from him as the tears fell from eyes.

She's was actually walking away from the love of her life. She didn't think she would ever be able to do this. She didn't want to but she had no other choice. She didn't want him to walk away from her this time. She wanted to be the strong one in this.

She got to her apartment and walked up her stairs. She got her keys out and put them in the door. But before she could turn the key someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight and kick but he put a cloth up to her face which must've had chloroform on it and she fell limp into the stranger's arms.

Elliot was walking around the city. He was thinking a lot about Olivia and their relationship. He must have been over thinking it. He walked to the front of her building and looked at the door. He just stood there not moving. He wanted to walk up the stairs and go into the apartment and say how stupid he was. He wanted to tell her he wanted to be with her. But then he knew he shouldn't. He still insisted and walked up the stairs and got to the door. Where he seen the keys still in the door and the cloth lying on the ground.

"God damn it." He yelled as he kicked the door.

He dialed Cragen as he began to think about what could've happened to Olivia

Olivia woke up with a headache. She looked around the poorly lighted room. She was in a little room. There was nothing in it. She was just lying on the floor in her bra and underwear. She tried standing up but she was chained to the wall. She ripped ad pulled at the chains trying to escape. She threw her hands up and stopped trying. She just sat there. She tried examining the room, seeing if she could tell where she was. She squinted looking at the steel door. She sighed and felt herself falling asleep again. She tried fighting it but she couldn't.

Cragen and The squad had came right after Elliot had called. They collected the keys and cloth which contained chloroform.

Elliot was leaned against the wall outside Olivia's door. He rubbed his face and closed his eyes flashing back earlier that night.

_He was standing outside of Olivia's apartment when he seen Mark walk out all pissed. He looked over at Elliot and huffed. He walked over to him and tried to swing at him. Elliot twisted his arm back and tried to calm him down. Mark then got his knife out and tried to stab him. He was ranting about Olivia being his and such. Elliot was fighting him off until he got him in the stomach but it was just a minor stab. But it had still took his breath away. After that Mark ran off. _

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts as Nick, Olivia's new partner walked over to him.

"Hey I'm Nick Amaro. Benson's new partner." He put his hand out to Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler, liv's old partner." He took his hand and shook it with a firm grip.

Nick's eyes got big.

"You're Stabler?"

Elliot nodded.

"I didn't expect to ever meet you. Olivia talked highly of you. Well, as much as we have talked. Benson isn't very open about everything." He shrugged.

Elliot chuckled and grinned. "No she really isn't."

Olivia opened her eyes to see a shadow standing over her. She squinted and made out Mark's face.

"Mark?" She said in a raspy tired voice.

"Baby you're finally awake."

"How did I get here? Was it you? Did you bring me here?" She started to panic. She tugged at the chains again.

Mark laughed at the struggle she made. He knew she wouldn't be getting out and he enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Oh sweetheart, those chains. You'll never get out of." He rubbed up her leg.

She tried kicking him but his knees were on her legs. He grabbed her face tightly making her whine.

"Please don't hurt me." She cried.

"I wouldn't have to. If you would've been a good girl. We wouldn't have any of these problems. If you wouldn't be out screwing some other guy."

He smacked her making her scream as his palm hit her face hard.

She grabbed her face rubbing where he hit.

"I didn't screw anyone else Mark. I promise. Please just let me go. Please. We can work this out I promise." She begged.

He smacked her again making her yell out again in pain.

"Do not lie to me. You stupid whore. You think you can get out of this?"

He stood up and walked out the door. She jumped as he bolted the big locks.

She thought about everything in her life. She never imagined this is how it would end...


	5. Lies & Secrets

**_Sorry I've been putting this off and didn't update as soon as I would've liked. I put more dividing lines in it so it wasn't as hard to understand. So enjoy. I might be starting a Bensidy story. Remember review! Xox_**

Elliot was sitting outside the precinct on the steps. He was looking out at the parking lot. He had to give Cragen his statement in a little. He was making sure he had every detail. He thought about what happened over and over, his thoughts were getting clouded by thinking about Olivia. He let his mind go to a bad place. He didn't know what was happening to her. He hated the fact that he couldn't help her. He felt so weak in this situation. He felt like he was less of a man.

"El." Cragen said softly.

Elliot nodded and sighed. He stood up and walked in, going over in his head what he was going to say to Olivia when they found her.

* * *

Olivia tried ripping her arms away from the wall. She knew she needed to get out of there before something bad happened. She sighed when her arms only got sore when she was pulling at the chains. She jumped when she heard the steel door unlock. She started to worry about what was about to happen next.

Mark walked in and looked at her. He smiled and turned his head as he walked towards her. He gave her a drink and then leaned down and got close to her face making her back up against the wall.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't want to do this. I really would have just liked to keep this part of my life secret. I thought you were different but all you women are the same." He shook his head and sighed.

"Why did you pick me, why me?" She asked him softly.

"You well Olivia, I knew you would be a challenge. I was getting sick of the other women. They were so easy. I knew you wouldn't be as easy. I like a challenge." He grinned and grabbed her face.

She tried to shake her head, trying to get away from him. He raised his hand and smacked her hard.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. You're just making me a little testy. You should've been a good girl Olivia." He said as he ripped his hand from her face.

He leaned into her face and kissed her. She let him, she just kissed him. She threw her foot up and kicked him in his balls.

Mark fell over in pain and groaned.

"You stupid bitch." He said as he grabbed himself.

She kicked him in the face over and over, until he grabbed her foot and stood up.

He punched her in the side of the face. She cried out in pain as he punched her again. She tried to guard her face but the chains made it impossible for her to move her arms.

He finally stopped after 3 hits. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mark please don't do this, please." She cried as she held her face in pain.

"Shut up!" He snapped as he slammed the door.

She cried and pulled her knees into her.

* * *

Elliot sat at Olivia's desk as he watched them all scrambled to find as much as they could. He looked at Munch who was in charge of searching 'Mark Tyler'. He stood up and walked over to Munch.

"I know I'm not supposed to help but when you search for him make sure you add he had a tattoo on his forearm and it said 22 12."

Munch nodded and typed it in the database.

"I got a hit. It's a guy named Darius Ramsden. He was the Vice Lord El." He pulled the mug shot photo up. "He got arrested back in the 90's and killed himself after 3 years of being in Prison in solitary. Is this the guy?" He turned the screen.

"No that's not him, now type Mark Tyler in and see what comes up."

"I got a hit. But Mark is just an alias. The real name is Bade Ramsden and its Darius son. I think we just got a lead." He stood up and walked over to the Captain's office.

Elliot looked at computer screen in awe of what he was seeing, Bade was charged with assault and battering. He was accused of raping 45 women but was acquitted when they couldn't find further evidence. He looked at the address and walked over to Cragen's office.

"You know his address is on his Prison record right? He just got out of Prison not too long ago about 7 or 8 months ago." Elliot said in the door way.

"Munch go inform everyone where we are headed and I'll get Swat on the phone. Oh and Elliot sit down and be patient. You're a loved one and a victim so you need to act like it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

Elliot went and sat down at Olivia's desk. He picked up a photo that was sitting on her desk it was of her and Mark. They were on the beach laying on their stomachs. He sighed as he set it down. He noticed how happy she was with Mark and then he turned out to be fake and he now kidnapped her and is doing god knows what with her. After they got her home he was going to tell her everything he felt and he was actually going to stay this time. Only if she wanted him to, he was tired of staying away. He loved her and he knew running away every time wouldn't help. He wanted to be happy with her…he wanted her.

The squad got to Bade's house and Cragen walked over to swat letting them know what the plan was and then walked over to Munch and Amaro. He signaled swat to go in. They bust the door in and all went in the house. Cragen went it and they entered the living room where they heard the TV playing and seen Mark sitting on the chair. Cragen came around his gun pointed to him.

"Get up now Bade."

"oooh you guys are smart! I didn't think you'd figure all that out." He smiled.

Cragen looked at the TV and seen Olivia. She was ripping at her chains. She was sitting in her bra and underwear. He felt a feeling of rage come over him.

"Stand the fuck up now!" He screamed.

Mark nodded and stood up with his hands up surrendering.

"If you're so smart have you found out where she is?" He smirked at Cragen as they cuffed him.

They walked into the precinct and Elliot shot up as they walked Mark through the squad room. Mark looked at him and winked.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked as Cragen walked in.

"He asked told us yet. He won't tell us anything. He had live footage of her though. So she is still alive and that is good news El." He put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I want to interview him." Elliot said as Cragen walked away.

Cragen closed his eyes tight. He wanted to say no, but he wanted to let him. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to let him in a room with Mark. He wanted to watch Mark squirm in his seat as Elliot said things to break him. He turned to face Elliot.

"Go, do not murder him. Olivia would kill me if I let you go to Prison." He did a side smile.

Elliot walked over to integration and walked in.

"Well hello there Elliot." Mark smiled.

Elliot took a chair a spun it around sitting down on it.

"Where is she? If you don't tell me I will beat you to a pulp." Elliot said as he slammed his fist down on the table making Mark jump a little.

Mark grinned. "A little violent now aren't we? She felt great after I left her, so no need to worry."

Elliot grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Listen I'm not fucking with you. I kid you not I will kill you Bade."

"I can die. I mean I got to taste Olivia so I have nothing else I need to accomplish." He smirked. "You're a detective…well not anymore but what are you missing Elliot. What haven't you looked at?"

Elliot had a thought and stood up and walked out.

"Okay, have we checked his bank statements, every property he owns, work place, anything?"

"We haven't looked at any work place, was it on his prison record?" Fin asked

"No I didn't see it. Damn it, think Elliot, think." He said as he rubbed his head. "What about any buildings his father owned or where is father worked?"

"Good idea." Fin said as he walked away.

Elliot stood there and looked at Mark through the glass and sighed as he thought about Olivia. He hoped Fin would get some kind of hit. He needed some good news because he would end up killing Mark if they couldn't find Olivia.

Fin walked over to Elliot and handed him the folder.

"His father owned his work it's a rundown factory. Cragen has swat and units on their way over all ready."

"Let's go."

Elliot and Fin followed all the cars and finally after 25 minutes they pulled into a big parking lot. It was out past the city. The perfect place to hide someone. He climbed out of the car and followed swat in.

"Clear!" a guy yelled from the top floor.

"I have something guy!" A guy yelled.

Elliot and Fin ran over and seen a trap door. They opened it and went down the dirt stairs. They walked down the dark deep tunnel until they came to a steel door.

"Ready?" Fin whispered to a swat guy.

He nodded and they unlocked it and he pushed it opened.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"Liv!" He ran over to her and seen her chained to the wall.

"Someone get me something to get her out of this."

An hour an half later they were back at the precinct. Olivia sat in the squad room after giving her statement. Elliot was just staring at her.

"I'm sorry Olivia."

"This wasn't your fault."

"No I'm sorry for walking away a year ago. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to hold you and never let go. You can wear white for me and have my children. I just want you Olivia Benson. I was so stupid before. I just thought you were happier without me. I'm not leaving again I promise." He rubbed her shoulder.

She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to say that? I love you so much stupid ass."

He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. She finally was getting what she's always wanted.

**_They are together finally! Remember REVIEWS! This was the first time I've put all the police stuff in it. I normally am just in their personal life. Let me know if you like it! (: xox_**


	6. Flash Backs

_**A/N:**__** I'm hoping to get a few chapters done tonight. Sorry for the late update. This chapter was a little boring because I needed some events to led up to next chapter! So next chapter it's smutty and nice and then it gets a little dramatic and sad. I promise Elliot and Olivia are not dying.! **_

Olivia sat at her desk. She wanted the day to end hours ago. Elliot had a little date planned for her. She smiled to herself thinking about him. They have only been officially dating for 2 days. He planned on coming back to work if the captain would let him. He would be partners with Munch or the new blonde they decided to get. Olivia looked down at her phone looking at the time. She sighed as she looked and seen a text from Elliot. 'I miss you.' She read it and replied quickly. 'I miss you to babe.' She noticed she hasn't had any cases all day so she dialed his number and walked into the cribs.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to call and see how your day was going." She smiled into the phone as she talked.

"It could be better. I got good news though. I'm coming back. Cragen finally cleared everything up and I can come back tomorrow."

"Oh my god that's wonderful new! Who's your new partner?"

"Rollins? Amanda Rollins."

"Oh, that's great. Well listen I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you to."

She walked down to her desk and looked over at the thin blonde sitting there doing paper work. She didn't like her from day one and now she defiantly didn't like her. She rolled her eyes and stood up and walked over to Cragen's office.

"What's up Liv?" He looked up from his paper work.

"I heard El is coming back. Amanda is his partner?" She questioned.

"Olivia you know I can't put you guys back together. IAB would have a fit."

"If we prove to them we could work together without our personal lives interfering, yes you can."

He looked at her and sighted. He shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Fine, I'm giving you one shot at this. Do not make me regret it."

She nodded and walked out.

"Oh and Liv you can go. Today's a slow day and I've got Rollins and Amaro here."

"Thanks Cap."

She smiled and headed out of the squad room.

Elliot was sitting on the couch watching football when Olivia walked in. She looked at him and then walked over to the kitchen.

"We're partners now."

"What?" He looked at her.

"You and I are partners. I talked to Cragen and he said we have one shot to prove we can still be partners."

She walked over and sat beside him. He looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"You're just so perfect." He kissed her forehead.

Olivia was thinking about them and their relationship for some reason when he said that. She noticed they hadn't had sex or even done anything sexual. She didn't know why but her thoughts when straight to him not finding her attractive. She looked over at him.

"We should go on vacation or something." She said looking at him.

He squinted and raised an eyebrow.

"Why and where?" He asked.

"Just to get away from the city and somewhere far." She smiled.

Just as he was about to say something both their phones hang.

"Benson."

"Stabler."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Both said as they hung up.

"Cap wants us for some reason. "

They walked into the squad room and seen the suits standing in Cragen's office. Olivia sighed as she walked in remembering her last encounter with the FEDS. She looked at Elliot and stood on one side of the room.

"We need them and you need let us have them. They are the 2 best detectives."

Cragen looked at Elliot and Olivia. He had a sad look on his face. He was finally getting his best detectives back and now someone wanted to take them already. He sighed and looked down at the floor. He raised his hand and said "Fine. You need to make sure they agree to this."

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"We need you and Elliot for a undercover case. We heard you were back from… well let's just say the grape vine. It's very high profiled and we know Olivia has worked with us before and she's been undercover in prison a few years back. We also know Elliot has been shot while undercover but you still got the guy. So we count on you two because you are what seems to be the best."

Olivia looked at him as he acted like he knew everything like he knew what really happened in that prison. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a straight face even though her memory was flooding back to her. She could remember everything as if it happened yesterday. She let her memory flash back to her being pushed against the wall and Harris pushing into her. She snapped out of her thoughts as Elliot called her name. She shivered with fear of the thought of Harris.

"Yeah, can you excuse me?" She asked and walked out of the room.

She walked into the integration room where she had once cried for Elliot. She leaned against the glass and tired to even her breaths trying to think of something happy. She didn't want to flash back to the prison or even think about Harris. She sighed and wiped her face as she felt herself calming down and she walked out of the room and seen Elliot standing in front of her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just need a breather."

He looked at her facial expressions and was unsure of what she was feeling.

"Let's go." She said as she walked past him and back into Cragen's office.

She remembered she knew told Elliot about the prison or what happened in the basement Fin was the only person who knew. He was the only person she could trust at the time.

So thought about the job they had to do and she looked at the FEDS and said "So what do we have to do?"

_**REVIEWS! xox**_


	7. Finally

_**Alrighty sorry for the late up date. This is a little longer and dramatic and smutty. I just figured I'd warn you. (: Enjoy and review. **_

Olivia looked at Elliot as they stood in front of the FEDS. She was trying not to let the images of Harris flash through her head again.

"In a few days we need you to go to Alaska. We will contact you as soon as we are able to put you in. You need to remain prepared for our call." The young looking FED nodded at them.

The agents said goodbye and walked out of the office. Olivia and Elliot stood there and looked at each other.

"I guess you're getting your vacation." He looked at her.

"You're pissed at me? Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We just started being an official couple I'm just now getting back to work and you expect me to go undercover. We didn't even fucking talking about it you just jumped in."

"I'm not fucking doing this here. If you don't want to go I'll ask Nick."

She turned away from him and walked out to her desk. She wasn't dealing with him today. She sat there and put her face in her hands. She closed her eyes and her mind flashed to the prison. She could still hear his voice and she could still remember hiding from him.

Elliot walked of the office and seen Olivia with her face in her hands. He walked over to her and said her name a few times and got no responds. He just thought she was ignoring him so he grabbed her shoulder and she jumped up and punched him. He fell back into Amanda's desk and grabbed his face. Olivia looked at him and he seen the tears running down her face as she ran into the bathroom.

"Come up to the cribs and I'll fix your face." Amanda said in her southern accent.

He nodded and followed her up. He sat on one of the bed cots and watched as the thin blonde pulled a kit down from a shelf. She wiped the blood off his face and looked at him.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said as she put a bandage over the small cut.

"Thank you and thank you for fixing my face." He laughed.

She smiled and winked at him.

"You ever need to talk I'm here."

He nodded and walked down to the squad room seeing Olivia standing there. She walked over to him and looked at him with her sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. "She lied.

"It's fine Olivia." He walked away from her.

After work she was waiting for Elliot in the car and he walked out with Amanda. He was laughing and talking to her. Olivia looked at them and rolled her eyes. She knew why she disliked Amanda now besides the fact she was a follower and tried to fit in too hard she also liked taking unavailable men. Elliot hugged Amanda and said goodbye. He walked over to the car and climbed in. Olivia started the car without saying a word to him.

He looked at her after they got to her apartment and looked at her. She didn't look at him she just got out of the car and went into her building.

"Olivia stop." He said as she walked to the bedroom.

She turned to face him and gave him a look.

"I don't like you right now!" She yelled.

"Good I don't like you very much either!" He yelled back.

She crossed her arms and looked at him. He slowly walked over to her and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall lifting her body up and she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled his shirt off as he ripped to get hers off. He fell back onto the bed and undid her pants as she pulled his down. They finally were skin to skin and Olivia's body was on fire as his hands got tangled in her hair. He ripped at her hair as she moved along his muscular body. He grabbed her bare ass as she bit down on his neck. She finally leaned up and slide down his full length. She moaned as she moved up and down on him. He flipped her over and pushed into her making her throw her head back into the bed as she screamed.

"Oh god Liv. You feel so good." He said in a low whisper in her ear making her shiver.

He pulled all the way out and pushed into her harder and further. She ran her finger nails down his back hard as her orgasm took over. She curled her toes into the bed as she came. All he need was to feel that and he pushed into her one last time before he came inside of her. He fell on the bed beside her. She looked over at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He looked at her.

"Well we just had sex. I mean actually sex. You know how long I've been waiting for this day? Now it actually just happened and it was fucking amazing."

"Are you saying you didn't expect it to be that good Benson?" He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

She kissed him softly.

"No I just never expected it to happen. I love you."

"I never thought I'd wake up next to you but look I get to see your beautiful face every morning. I will get to continue to see your flawless face for the rest of my life. I love you to." He smiled.

She looked at him and thought maybe just maybe she should tell him what really happened in that basement when she was undercover. She was just so ashamed and she felt like it was her fault. She knew she told victims it's never their fault and they should be ashamed. It was just harder because she was the victim.

"El, we need to talk…"

"About what?"

"I'm just going to get it out before I change my mind. When I was undercover in prison Harris sexual assaulted me. Well he tried…he tried to shove his penis in my face and then Fin came down and saved me. He almost raped me and then after that I had PTSD. When the FEDS came today and started talking about it, it made all those memories come flooding back and that's why I hit you. When I close my eyes I see him. I'm back in that basement again. I'm back getting violated and I'm weak again. I couldn't stop him and that's what messed me up so much. I couldn't help myself. I just figured it was time to tell someone. Fin knew because he walked in on it. I didn't want to tell you because I thought maybe it would make you think different of me as a police officer like I couldn't do my job."

"Olivia, I would never think any different of you. I still love you the same and you are still one of the best detectives I know. You are dedicated and hardworking and I love you for that. I'm glad you finally trusted me enough to tell me. Now let's go to bed baby."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

Olivia woke up and looked at the muscular man laying beside her. She let go of all the bed and actually let a man into her life and for once she didn't regret it. She loved Elliot so much and she didn't think she would be waking up next to him ever. She looked at him and smiled after all the longing and waiting she finally had the love of her life. She never wanted to stop staring at him but the sound of her phone made her come back to reality.

"Benson."

She sighed as she heard the familiar voice from Cragen's office yesterday. They had to leave already and she knew they had agreed but she didn't want to go already.

"Yes I understand Agent Ballard. We'll meet you in an hour."

She hung up her phone and laid back down. Elliot reached over and pulled her on him and kissed her.

"Was that our case agent?" He looked at her with his big blue eyes.

"Sadly yes." She bit her bottom lip.

"It's okay. We will be working together finally and we'll be together, all the time, alone in a cabin." He said as he kissed her neck. "Oh I'm sure we'll find something fun to do while passing the time." He winked at her.

She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"As much as I'd love to do that right now, we can't so get your ass out of bed and get ready. I'm going to take a shower."

"Oooh. I'll be joining." He said as he ran a crossed the bed and chased her in the bathroom.

After making love and getting ready they finally met their case agent in the Cragen's office.

Olivia smiled at him as they walked in and closed the door.

"Benjamin Valentino your case agent." He smiled as he shook Olivia's hand. "You must be Olivia Benson and you're Elliot Stabler, correct?" He looked over at Elliot.

Elliot nodded and leaned back into his chair.

"Well let me explain the case a little to you. We are looking for a well-known drug lord. He not only sells and imports the most top notch drugs he has been importing girls from Russia. He's relocated after he made one of our agents. He moved his business to the top of Alaska and now he's still moving girls from Russia but we can't find of where they are coming in from and where he's sending them after. So we have no proof, no evidence, and no case. It seems the airport he's landing them in is nowhere. It's like it doesn't exist. Now we know where he is we just need the proof so we can get his ass."

"Okay who is 'he' and what to you expect us to do? This seems very dangerous." Olivia said looking at him.

"His name is Viktor Boris and yes detective Benson it is. I need you two to be a married couple and you're looking to expand your sex life. It will take a while to get into I'm not going to lie. It could take days, weeks, maybe even months. I just want to warn you beforehand detectives. You may not come back…alive."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"Let's do it." Elliot said.

_**Next is Alaska and a lot of shit goes down. Remember reviews reviews. (: xox.**_


	8. Games

_**I wanted to change it up a bit. This is a little fun and then the real games begin next chapter.. Reviews! xox**_

After their case agent had explained all the information to them. They had found out their names and background story. Olivia's new name was Veronica Matthews. Elliot's was Timothy Matthews. They had just married and wanted to move away from everyone for a change. They were a very rich family, Elliot made money by running an online business and Olivia was a homemaker.

As they landed Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and smiled. She knew it wouldn't be hard to play 'house' with him considering they were actually together. They hadn't told the case agent that because they might have thought it would've gotten in the way. The case agent was playing the role as their grandfather. Elliot was taking care of him for his family, he only was staying in the same house because this case was so high profiled. So that's the reason Benjamin was undercover too. He seemed to like to hit on Olivia a lot and she was very flattered because he was a very good looking older man.

They arrived at their cabin in an hour or so after landing. It was a small town with a lot of space. Their cabin was 2 stories and it was gorgeous. As soon as they walked in the ceiling was high up and there was fire places and the stairs had a sort of balcony looking over the living room. The kitchen was flawless it had an island counter and lots of counter space.

Olivia smiled at Elliot as they walked through the house and up the stairs with their bags. They closed their door and Elliot grabbed her and shoved her against the door and kissed her hard.

"I've been wanting to do that the whole way here." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"I know. This hiding our relationship isn't going to work to well." She said.

There was a knock at their door and Olivia pushed Elliot and opened the door to see Ben. She smiled greeting him.

"I just wanted to say that Olivia if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with Elliot you can have my room and I'll gladly sleep on the couch." He smiled.

"Oh no that's fine. Elliot and I have been friends for more than 12 years. We've had to share a bed before." She said as she punched Elliot playfully.

He nodded getting what she meant. She smiled and tilted her head sideways.

"You know what we should do tonight? Since we are going to get all settled into the house we should play a little drinking game! We can bring those other 2 agents in here. The girl and that guy, it'll be fun. I haven't had a good night for a while." She said as she looked at Ben.

"That's a great idea! How about you get settled and I'll call you all down once I get a feel of the house and such." Ben nodded and exited the room.

Olivia closed the door and Elliot looked at her.

"What?" She asked as she unzipped her suit case.

"You were flirting with him! 'oh let's play a drinking game, oh my it'll be fun.'" He said mocking her.

She put her hand on her hip and looked at him. "I don't sound like that!" She smacked him. "I just want to have a little fun before we start working."

He mocked her as he waved his hands in the air and walked out of the room. She threw a shirt at him. She rolled her eyes and continued to unpack.

Elliot walked down the stairs and seen the agents standing there.

"Please tell me how they are not going to know you all are not FEDS?" Elliot asked as he got a drink.

He sighed at them and walked back up stairs. He seen Olivia was laying in bed already unpacked. She sat up on the bed looking at him. She patted the spot next to her.

"I love you." She said as she leaned over to kiss him and Ben walked through the door.

She pulled away quickly and made it so she was pushing him off the bed. As Elliot fell she mouthed 'I'm sorry'

"Ben. You ready to play the game? Already?" She asked smiling.

"Is there a reason you pushed him? Yes I am." He questioned looking at her.

"He bugged me." She laughed and looked over at Elliot.

Ben chuckled at her humor and waved them down stairs. Elliot and her walked down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry El." She whispered.

"It's fine Liv." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They greeted everyone down stairs and Olivia sat on the floor next to Ben. Elliot sighed and sat next to the one woman.

"Okay the rules of the game are someone will say something they've never did and if you've done it. You take a shot." Olivia smiled. "I'll start. I have never been in a 3 some." Olivia looked at everyone.

"Is this dirty things detective?" Ben laughed as he threw a shot back.

"I have never kissed another woman." The other women agent said.

Olivia threw a shot back and Elliot looked at her wide eyed. She shrugged.

"I've never had sex with someone I work with." The other agent said.

Olivia and Elliot both took a shot.

The game was almost over and Olivia was already feeling dizzy.

"Okay let's play spin the bottle considering we have an empty bottle." Ben laughed.

He spun it first and it landed on Olivia. He smiled and leaned over to her. He pressed his lips against hers and ran his tongue acrossed the bottom of her lip. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You're a very good kisser." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot shot her a dirty look and she rolled her eyes. She spun the bottle and it landed on the other woman beside her.

Olivia leaned over and grabbed the back of the girl's neck and roughly pressed her lips against hers. She took her time kissing her. She made she the boys had a little show. She pulled away and smiled.

Elliot objected. "Well it's getting late I think we should get to sleep." He gave a look to Olivia.

She sighed and stood up.

"Goodnight guys!"

They walked up the stairs and Elliot pushed past Olivia to get into the room. He rushed into the bathroom and got dressed and Olivia was already sitting on the bed in a pink silk tank top with little boy shorts to match. She looked up at him as he got into bed and turned his back towards her.

"Elliot." She said as she looked at his back.

"Olivia I really don't want to talk right now."

She ran her hand over his arm and he shot a look at her.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep in the living room. I don't know what your problem is."

"You better put clothes on!" He sat up quickly.

She smiled and waved as she closed the door. She seen Ben's door was still open and she walked over to his room.

"Hey Olivia." He said as he looked up from his book.

"I just wanted to say goodnight again. I'm going to go sleep down stairs. Elliot & I are having some differences." She smiled.

"Come sleep with me. I promise you'll be safe." He smiled.

Olivia had a weird vibe from the moment she met him and the look he was giving her just made it worse. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know I think I'll take the couch. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and smiled.

Olivia went to the couch and finally got comfortable enough to sleep. Little did she know tonight was the last night she'd see Elliot…

_**Reviews!**_


	9. Easy

_**I am so sorry for the long wait! I was caught up in other stuff. I am starting a story with tons of one-shots. If you have an idea PM and I'll write it out the best I can! **_

_**R&R**_

Olivia woke up and blinked her eyes hard. It was all fuzzy and she was trying to adjust. She tried moving her arms but something was pulling her back down. She finally got her vision back to normal and seen the handcuffs and she struggled again. She was handcuffed to a metal pole in the middle of the basement. She ripped at the handcuffs starting to get irritated. She heard footsteps and she looked around and seen Ben standing at the other side of the basement.

"I've been waiting for you. You sleep awful long. Your partner Stabler didn't." He said his voice raspy.

"Ben, why am I chained down here?" She asked puzzled. "Where's Elliot?"

This brought back a lot of memoires. When she was in the basement at Mark's, seemed like she never could catch a break. She scoffed and shook her head. She was literally in almost the same situation but this time she was in the middle of nowhere in Alaska. She thought she was the only person that could have all this happen to her. She was finally happy with Elliot but she never could get what she wanted. It took her over 12 years to get him.

"He's locked away far far away. I thought I'd be hard to separate you to because of you guys dating and then you had a fight. It was like magical I barley had to do anything! Everything fell into place. It was like you were doing my job for me." He chuckled.

She ripped at the cuffs again as he moved closer to her. He grabbed her face looking into her eyes. He smiled wide and pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Why me?" She cried. "Why is it always me." She whispered.

She had wondered this forever. It seemed every perp as always had it out for her. They always found her fascinating and they were obsessed. She sometimes hated her job because she was always in danger…sometimes she wished they'd kill her. She never stopped fighting though, through it all she still remained a fighter. She remained fearless and she fought and fought. But she was all tired out now. She couldn't fight anymore, she didn't have the will. She didn't know how to recover from all trauma she's been through. She didn't think she had ever actually recovered. The sting was always there.

"Save me the whole 'you're a challenge' thing. Because obviously I'm not if I'm always tied up in the end." She said ripping her cuffs again.

"No no. It's not because you're a challenge. God you were easier than a two dollar hooker. You've been through so much shit you honestly don't know anything. You aren't even threat to me or my operation. So please ask something else." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes at his words. She didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else to say. I mean he had her captured I mean what else could she do? Was she really giving up? She didn't even know if Elliot was alive or not. If she gave up she'd let the bad guy win and she never would accept that.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, you better hope to god I don't get out of these cuffs because I will beat the living hell out of you!" She yelled.

He walked to her and got in her face and held the keys up. She quickly head butted him and when he fell she kicked him in the face knocking him out. She reached for the keys quickly unlocking the cuffs. She locked his hands around the pole and kicked him.

"Hey bitch wake up." She said and kicked him again.

He stirred awake and then once he noticed where she was he jumped awake. He ripped at the cuffs cursing and yelling at Olivia.

"Yeah, whose weak now baby? " She walked up the basement stairs.

She saw the dead FBI agents laying there. She walked out grabbing one of their guns and walked up the stairs making sure the rest of the house was clear. She seen her and Elliot's bedroom door was closed she slowly opened it and seen Elliot hand cuffed to the bed post.

"Olivia!" He said thankful.

"Elliot are you okay?" She asked looking around the room.

"Yeah but we need to get out of here now. Because Viktor and his guys will be back soon, he left a while ago."

She uncuffed him and they tried calling but the line was dead. Their cell phones were gone.

"I have an idea." She said.

She walked to the basement door and walked down.

"Where's your cell phone?" Olivia asked Ben while holding the gun to him.

"Obviously in my pocket dumbass."

She reached into his pocket grabbing his phone quickly. She stood up away from him and dialed Cragen's number.

"We need help now."

"Whoa Olivia what?" Cragen asked confused.

"Viktor the guy we are after took over everything. The FBI agents are dead and the case agent Ben is part of the whole mixture. Viktor is coming back soon. I need you to get here as soon as possible. We'll try to stay alive." She joked.

She heard Cragen shouting orders through the phone.

"Olivia please be careful. We'll be there as soon as we can be. I need you to stay on the phone for a little longer so we can track you." He said.

She remember that they didn't know where she was. She sighted and sat on the bottom stairs waiting. She heard moving around upstairs and yelled for Elliot. She didn't get any responds.

"Okay Olivia we'll be there as soon as possible. Stay safe."

She hung up and walked upstairs and called for Elliot. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and seen Viktor standing there with a gun to Elliot's head.

She breathed slowly as she felt a tight pain in her chest. She just stood there unsure what to do…

_**I know cliff hanger! Sorry! I need to know if you want more of Olivia and Elliot's life afterwards or if you want me to end this in the next chapter! Review and let me know! **_


	10. I Love You

_**I am so sorry for the wait. I'm going to try and update as much as possible! Xox**_

_**Drama & smut!**_

_**R&R**_

_Viktor standing there with a gun to Elliot's head. _

_She breathed slowly as she felt a tight pain in her chest. She just stood there unsure what to do…_

She pointed her gun towards him.

"Viktor let's think about this." She said stepping closer.

He cocked the gun and pressed it harder to Elliot's head.

"Do not come any closer bitch! I will not hesitate to blow his brains out!" He shouted.

Olivia thought over in her head how long it would take for Cragen to get there. She estimated around 7 hours. She knew they couldn't stand there fighting for that long. She hoped to god he had called police out here. The FBI should already be on their way from the base camp they had set up about an hour away. She knew she had about 45 minutes until any kind of help would arrive.

"Viktor put the gun down. We can talk about this." She said calmly as possible.

She knew her hand was shaking and she knew her voice was a little shaky. She could tell Viktor could see she was scared. It wasn't for the reasons he thought though. She cocked her gun and Viktor pulled Elliot into him using him as a shield.

"There's nothing to talk about Olivia, just fucking shoot him!" Elliot screamed.

"Elliot's right Olivia, go ahead and shoot me. I hope your aim is good." He smirked moving around pulled Elliot with him.

Olivia stood there trying to get a good shot but failed as he kept moving. She knew she could shoot through Elliot and hit him but it could do more harm than good. She heard a car door slam and Viktor seemed to stiffen up. She smirked and aimed the gun back towards him.

"I forgot to tell you we have help on the way. I'm sure that's local police and S.W.A.T. You know they shoot to kill right?" She asked turning her head.

She watched out the window as she seen them all running around outside. She finally had a good shot and she aimed at his head.

"I'm so sorry El." She said low.

She fired and shut her eyes tight. She heard both bodies fall to the floor. She didn't want to look. She didn't want to know if Elliot was dead or alive. She couldn't handle that right now. She suddenly felt his arms around her and she knew it was Elliot. She could smell him, still scared to open her eyes. She fell into his chest crying. She couldn't wait for this all to be over. She wanted to be home and safe with him.

S.W.A.T of course came in after the gun shot and seen Viktor's body. The FBI soon joined and arrested Ben. Olivia and Elliot sat in the inside of one of the FBI's SUVs. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. They had a long wait before Cragen and the squad would join them.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you today. I never want that to happen again, I never want to have to feel that again." She said laying her head on his lap staring up at him.

"Olivia I trusted you enough to know you wouldn't have let him kill me. I knew you would've done the right thing and I'd be fine. I love you and thank you for saving me."

"I love you to El…just never leave okay?"

"I will never willingly leave you, I promise you that."

He leaned down kissing her softly. She rubbed his face gently and smiled up at him.

An FBI agent opened the door looking at them.

"We are going to put you in a hotel room until your boss gets here, okay?"

Olivia sat up and nodded. They had packed all their stuff for them and put it in the trunk. They drove down the rocky road as they got to the main road.

Olivia and Elliot settled into the small but nice hotel. She figured they'd be staying there for the night because it'd be the middle of the night by the time Cragen arrived.

"I'm going to shower and then I figure we could head to bed considering the day we've had." Olivia said pulling her top off and throwing it to the floor.

Elliot watched her as she pulled her panties down. She turned around looking at him as she walked into the bathroom. He stood up following her and pulled his sweat pants down. He pulled the shower door opened. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. She kissed down his neck and shoved him into the shower wall. She grabbed a hold off his semi hard cock and stroked it. He moaned into her mouth as she picked up the pace.

"I'm not going to last very long if you keep doing that Liv." He said in a low voice.

She let go and he pushed her against the shower door. He grabbed her ass with both hands and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and leaned in sucking on his chest. He rammed into her making her dig her hands into his shoulders.

"Oh god Elliot faster!" She cried out.

He tightened his grip on her ass and thrusted into her faster. She reached between them and rubbed her clit making her climax speed up. He pulled all most all the way out before he thrusted back into her hard. The more she screamed out his name the faster he went. He felt her inner walls tighten on him and he came. He rode out her climax with her. He dropped his forehead to hers and smiled, still panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Olivia when we get home promise me we'll take time off. So we can be together alone, I just need that."

"I promise. I love you Stabler." She smiled kissing his chest.

"I love you more Benson."

_**Okay so next up is back to New York and a little Elliot and Olivia time! Obviously more conflict with Amanda Rollins later. I'm going to carry this on for a few more chapters as long as the feedback is nice! xox**_


End file.
